Lost Time
by AnythingAnime
Summary: Everything is perfect after the defeat of Pegasus..or so thought Seto Kaiba untill I msyterious girl appears and threatens the peace they all have had This is my first fic I have ever writen.Please R&R CHAP. 3 IS UP
1. Falling Into Darkness

Writen by AnythingAnime on   
Sunday, April 28, 2002 Disclaimer:I do NOT own Yugioh..but   
I'm sure you already know that..but I DO own  
Tranarex she is my orignal character.  
  
A/N-Hi I'm AnythingAnime or just A.A. this is my  
first Yugioh fic actually this is my first fic ever and I would love  
if you would take time to read and review it.  
This is the first chapter of the Lost Time sereies it follows Seto Kaiba  
and my orignal character Tranarex mostly but has it goes on more people  
from Yugioh will come in and maybe another orignal character because my cuz  
is supposed to co-write acouple of chaps. with me.  
  
bLost Time:Chapter One-Falling in Darkness/b  
  
It had been five years since Pegasus had been defeated..I'm now twenty and my little  
brother Mokuba is fourteen...and nothing could be more perfect than the way things have been  
going...Yugi and his friends are now my friends..my brother is getting great grades in school..Kaiba Corp. has never been better...and Pegasus is gone people haven't heard from him in two years now..yep everthing was going  
smooth or so I thought...then she came and everthing was turned upside down..Who am I you  
ask..I'm Seto Kaiba..  
  
I was sitting in my office working on a new idea for duel monsters.It had been storming all day I  
looked out the window and watched the rain.The thunder was booming outside and the lightning  
was intense.The lights went out and I sighed "Great just what I need" I sighed again and squinted to  
see my work in the dark.I gave after about ten minutes of tring but I couldn't see in the darkness  
that was around me.I stood up I'd open the shades...I hadn't thought of that earlier.  
  
As I moved over to them I got half-way then heard a dark voice that sent chills up  
my spine. "Don't move another step" I could tell it was a girl.At first I thought it was one  
of my secrateries playing a joke on me.I look around I saw a figure clad in a black cloak.  
My mind raced..I had heard no one come in and yet here stood this dark figure right in  
the middle of my office "Who are you" I said in a warning tone of voice.  
  
"I'm your worst nightmare" The figure lowered it's hood.I was right it was a girl  
with shoulder length black hair and eyes like burning green ice.Her skin was close to white.  
and she had what look like a small patch of black scales under her left eye.I smirked "Really...well  
you do look like something from a nightmare." I must have lit her fuse she frowned and glared at me.  
"But really who are you and why are you here?" I glared back at her.  
  
"I'm Tranarex and my blade will be the last thing you see" she smirked.I studied her face..she  
was pretty but I don't go for the girls who want to kill me.She took out a switchblade it's handle  
was black and had a silveer dragon twisting around the handle.I had seen it somewhere before.She  
smiled darkly "Any last words...Seto Kaiba?"  
****************************************************************************************  
A/N-I know it was short but I'll try for longer on my next chap..ohh a cliffhanger I'll add a chap. everyday so don't get mad about the suspense but I  
would really like to know what you thought about my first attempt at a fic. 


	2. Missed Target and Strange Things

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-oh but I DO own TranaRex  
  
A/N-Here's the sec. chap. thanks for the review Angel I  
thought no one like it at first but since atleast someone like it I  
decided to keep it up and write more Chaps.  
  
Lost Time-Chapter two-Missed Target and Strange Things  
  
Seto Kaiba nodded "Yes I do have last words and some last requests  
to make" TranaRex flicked her wrist causing the eight inch blade to  
flipped out.He quickly thought of a plan to help him.He thought  
about the window,but it was too high to jump out of plus there  
was pavement below not water.His mind turned to his younger  
brother,Mokuba "I wish to write a good-bye letter to my brother"  
  
TranaRex thought for a moment "Fine You may" Kaiba slowly  
walked to his desk he picked up a pen with a sharp point.He  
then felt something poke his back "Don't even think about it,Kaiba..I'm  
not stupid" He dropped the pen and picked up a dull one.Okay new plan he  
thought to himself.  
  
The knife point poked his back again "Write faster or I'll do it now"  
He finished and she read over his shoulder "How sweet" He gritted  
his teeth he wanted to throw her out the window and watch her become  
a red spot on the pavement.  
  
He thought of another thing "Can I turn around? I've already seen your  
face" She thought for a minute "Yes" She back away and turn to her.  
He saw her face clearly now.He was three feet in front of her.She  
was not pretty but beautiful.  
  
She held the knife out to him it was pressed against the middle of his  
stomach.He stared into her cold green eyes..they showed no emotion.  
"Well want do you want?" Her dark voice broke the silence.He took  
a slightly deep breath.  
  
"A kiss." He kept his voice calm.He could tell she was shocked.Her mouth  
was open and her eyes where slightly wider "What the hell do you mean a kiss..you  
pervert..you about to die and you want the last thing you do is to kiss your enemy!!!"  
She almost yelled but kept quite.He nodded.She was torn between slashing  
his throat through right now..or actaully granting his last wish.  
  
Her face went serious "Okay but any mistakes I rip you guts out through your  
manhood" He smirked and lean foward she moved the knife back slowly,His  
lips met hers.His hand moved quickly to her wrist and twisted it"She made a small  
yelp in pain.Despite his effort her hand got away and she slashed at him.  
  
The blade made a gash in his chest over his heart he cried out loudly in pain.Voices  
were heard from outside the office door.Kaibe looked out he knew that voice it  
was Yami.TranaRex cursed under her breath she ran to the window and raised a window.  
Then she jumpped.Kaiba gasped no way she could survive that.His hand went to the  
gash that was bleeding openly.He winced in pain.  
  
He heard someone enteer the room and run to him "Oh my god what happen Kaiba" It  
was Yugi and soon after cam Yami,Joey,and Bakura.They all gather around him tring to help.  
They called the secratery to come in she did and panicked then was sent to call  
medical help that arrived just minutes later.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kaiba laid on his bed.His wound was bandged.Mokuba walked in he still looked  
like he had tears in his eyes "Are you okay big brother" Kaiba nodded "I'm  
fine it's just a gash " He smiled and so did his little brother who hugged him "Don't  
ever die Seto" Kaiba pulled him into a warm hug "I won't die I'm fine and I'm  
right here"  
  
Mokuba pulled away and nodded tears flowing down his cheeks he could have  
lost his big brother today.He loved him more than anything and he knew Seto felt  
the same way.He smiled and nodded then got up and went to his room.  
  
Kaiba sighed.He noticed he was touching his lips.He removed them  
and thought of the girl.She was beautiful,her eyes help him captive.He shook  
what thoughts about her he had away.She wanted to kill him not kiss him.  
  
He closed her eyes and went to sleep unaware of the pair of eyes watching him.  
It was TranaRex she set out in a tree watching him in the rays of moonlight  
that flowed in his dark.God he's so perfect she thought then shook her head.  
  
What was she thinking.Her fingers went up to touch her lips even though   
she would never admit it to anybody or even her self for that matter but  
she wished she could kiss him again.She wish she could cuddle beside him on his  
bed and act as if everthing was perfect.  
  
She shook her head again.No she was supposed to kill him but she started to have doubts.  
But why...why did she want that she had killed and never even thought about these sort of  
things why sart now.Why? that was al she could think when she walked back home.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
TranaRex arrived at a castle in a dark forest she walked into it.She walked to  
what seemed to be a study "So is he gone Rex?" A voice came from a chair turned  
to the fireplace were a fire was burning. "No" Her voice was barely a whisper,  
The person in the chair turned around.  
*************************************************************************  
A/N-Please I need reveiws and yet again thank you Angel for your reveiw.  
  
Preveiw of next chap.-Kaiba and Rex try to straighten out weird feeling they're  
getting fo each other and Rex's boss (won't reveal to next chap.) is not happy  
about it.And when Yami meets Rex a strange thing happens. 


	3. Love's Confusion

Disclaimer: I do NOT own yu-gi-oh but I do own my orignal charater TranaRex  
  
A/N-Thanx for the reveiws and thanx Flames for reveiwing your a great cuz...I know your gonna choke me for saying that :P   
And yes Demongoddess a pen is a weapon when sharp on a was drawing on my hand and cut it...very painful...and   
Rex calls Yami Bakura,Baku and Yami Yugi...Yugite You'll find out later in the chap.  
****************************************************************************  
  
LOST TIME:CHAPTER THREE-LOVE'S CONFUSION  
  
The person in the chair proped his feet up on a table in front of him and crossed his arms  
over his chest "Why is he not dead?" It was Yami Bakura he smirked has he saw the frown on TranaRex's  
face. "It's none of your buisness, Baku" She replied in a flat tone.He stood up and walked over to her.  
  
She started to walk away when he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.He slid his arm around  
her waist "I asked and your going to tell me" He whispered in her ear.She pulled away and he smirked  
she turned and looked at him "He wasn't alone and YOU said only him so I ddn't get him" He  
glared at her "I said I want to know and I want to know the TRUTH!" He  
scream out the last word.He knew she was lying there was something more.  
  
She looked at him with a pained look she knew what she did she kissed another  
man and not him and some part of her like..no enjoyed the others kiss and wanted  
nothing more than another "Baku,I..I...I..I'm going up to rest now please do  
not disturb me" She stalked up the stairs.  
  
He followed her shouting all the way "TELL ME REX!!!" They made it to a small  
room the was her room.She whirled around and looked him in the eyes "I KISSED HIM!"  
She screamed back.His mouth dropped open in shock of what his girlfriend had  
just told him.His shock soon turn to anger  
  
His arm strike out and he back slapped her.Her face jerked to the side she  
turned to look at him.A red mark across her right cheek and what like tears  
forming in her eyes.He tried to hold back saying he was sorry then he saw  
blood trickled down the mark he had broken her skin. "I..I'm..I'm sorry"  
  
Before he could get out the last words she had run out of the room.He held  
back then ran after her but was too late she was faster than him.He  
stood on the castle steps and looked over the forest.His  
thoughts turned to Kaiba this wasn't his fault but it was Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba had dared to traspass on something tht wasn't is and now  
hw was going to pay for that fatal mistake.Yami Bakura looked  
up at the sky "You will pay Seto Kaiba for humillating me and for  
turning the love of my life against me.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Seto Kaiba woke up he felt a sharp pain in his chest and put is hand on the  
cut over his heart "Not only did she cut over may heart she left an imprint  
of her on in" He chuckled under his breath.He thought thought about what he  
had just said did he really think that way.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Rex looked down at her reflection she took off the cloak.Under it she wore  
a black tank-top and baggy black pants.She bent down and tied on of  
her black army boots shoelace.  
  
She studied herself in the water.She moved a hand through  
her shoulder length straight coal black hair,she studied her ice green eyes  
tring to wipe away tears.  
  
Her skin was pale and that only made the mark on her face stand out even more,like  
the patch od black dragon scales under her left eye.Her tears now flowed freely down her face  
"What's wrong little Rex" Her a snapped up and out of thought 'Litte Rex'   
only one person had ever called her that.  
  
She turned around her eyes met Yami Yugi's "I'm okay Yugite" She tried  
to wipe away the tears but she saw the look of sadness he was giving her  
"Tell me whats wrong" He walked toward her and pulled her into a hug  
  
"Now tell me what's wrong little sister and also where you got  
that mark from" He looked down at her and she tried to  
smile "I'm alright can we talk about something else brother.  
  
He nodded "In fact I have something to talk to you about Little Rex...  
does Seto Kaiba ring any bells" She looked like a deer caught in the  
highlights over a fast moving semi trunk.  
  
Rex look down "You know" He nodded once more "Yes I know and I  
think I know who wanted him gone to..it was Baku am I right" It  
was her turn to nod "And did he give you that mark" He ran is finger  
over the mark "You will come live with me and Yugi"   
  
"Are you sure what if they want me gone" She looked up at him with innocent  
eyes He smiled "I'm sure they won't mind" They headed for the game shop to gather.  
*************************************************************************************  
A/N I betcha was never exspecting that now were you ^_^ Well what did you think.  
  
Preveiw of next Chap.-Rex meets everybody and they all find out she's the girl who  
almost killed Kaiba and that's she's also is Yami's sister.Kaiba is torn  
into tring to figure out whether to strike her or befriend her.And Yami Bakura has  
seemed to have got a plan up his sleeve. 


End file.
